If I Could Dream
by thetwilightfreak88
Summary: "If I could dream at all it would be about you." - Edward  This is a sequel to my other story, Death is Easy. Renesmee is now willing to have a relationship with the human Aiden. But can Renesmee forget about Jacob? Renesmee/OC


**Author's note:**

**Ok this is the second part of a trilogy of stories if you haven't read my story Death is Easy I recommend you do that before you read this one so you aren't confused.**

**But just in case here's a quick recap.**

**Renesmee rejected Jacob and in his unstable state he shot himself. The wolves freaked out on the Cullens so they moved to Ithaca, New York. On her first day of high school Renesmee met a very handsome human named Aiden Bailey. None of the Cullens approve but the two eventually have a relationship. Aiden eventually figures out the Cullens' secret.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight I'm simply torturing her characters.**

Renesmee's POV:

"Can anyone keep a secret anymore?" Emmett yelled as soon as he walked into the living room to reveal Carlisle explaining the history of vegetarian vampires to Aiden.

"apparently not." my mom replied with a cheeky smile. They were all mad at me though I don't know why. I wasn't the one advertising that we were vampires. Rosalie was sitting next to my mother on the couch and was fuming. Jasper was standing behind the couch with a pained look on his face like he was working very hard to keep _Rose_ in check. My dad was off doing God knows what in the woods. Apparently as soon as he heard mine and Aiden's thoughts, he took off.

"you know, Emmett kind of has a point." Alice said from across the living room. She was probably trying to see Aiden's future which was somehow tied into mine therefore she had a headache.

"and, what exactly do you mean by that Alice?" I asked in an annoyed tone. She contemplated her answer for a split second.

"well we lived as humans for seventy years before our secret came out to Bella, and now Aiden too?" She explained. Aiden was nervously fidgeting.

"So are you guys going to kill me because I know too much?" he forced out. All of my family laughed(except for Rosalie).

"of course not dear. We just need to know you won't go out and tell someone about us." Esme said kindly.

"yeah we'd kinda prefer that the Volturi doesn't kill us." My mom added.

"what is a Volturi?" Aiden asked confused.

"just forget it." I whispered though everyone in the room heard me.

"so you're a half-vampire?" Aiden asked me changing the subject.

"yeah." I answered simply.

"so Carlisle and Esme had you when one of them was still human?" he asked. I was about to correct him when my mom beat me to the punch.

"no they aren't her parents." she said and looked at me like I had to tell him that she, Bella Swan Cullen, was in fact my mother. Like clockwork my dad appeared next to her. Aiden almost peed his pants. It would be an understatement to say that he wasn't expecting that. I sighed.

"Aiden I'd like you to meet my parents, Edward and Bella Cullen."

"seriously?" he asked as he looked between my mother, my father and myself. "well I guess it _is_ kind of obvious." he admitted. I noticed he stared in disbelief at my mother for a split second before he asked, "so what the hell was that that you did to me earlier?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. I showed him my memories, he saw through _my_ eyes the truth about my family. There's no simple way to explain that so I said,

"I showed you my memories. It's the talent I have." I figured being blunt might work at this point. He nodded like he understood but it was obvious that he didn't.

"Yeah Jasper, me, Renesmee, Edward, and Bella all have special abilities." Alice spoke up. "in fact I can see the future." Aiden's eyes widened. "and Jasper can manipulate emotions." just then Jasper sent out a wave of fear. It was probably directed at Aiden but it still spread around the room.

"Jasper, knock it off!" I yelled at him. I decided to explain the rest. I also decided to refer to my parents by their first names so it wouldn't sound weirder than it already was. "as you already know I can show my thoughts and Bella is a shield that can block any other powers that affect the mind." I put off my dad's ability for last because I knew Aiden would be scared of it.

"so what do you do Edward?" Aiden asked suddenly.

"I read minds." My dad answered and gave him a malicious smile. My mom hit him in the chest with the back of her hand and it sounded like two rocks smacked together(a sound I'm _very_ used to). Aiden looked horrified making me think he'd been thinking things that he would rather my father didn't know. Which was probably everything considering he was an 18 year old boy.

"anything else I should know?" Aiden forced out. I felt really bad for him. My mom been insane to have been completely cool with this.

I decided to spare him some suffering by grabbing his hand and leading him up to my room. The look on his face was one of gratitude. When we got to my room I closed my door(not like it would make any difference) and looked at Aiden and said,

"so…." he plopped down on my bed. "are you totally freaked out right now?" he fell back so that he was staring up at the ceiling.

"surprisingly not nearly as freaked out as I was three days ago." he replied.

"I wouldn't be mad if you decided to not be around me anymore." it cut me up to say that but it was best.

"no…I like being around you and true you're half vampire but honestly you're the best girlfriend I've ever had." Aiden confessed. I heard the honesty in his voice and had to look away. I looked down at my right wrist that still held Jacob's promise bracelet. I then swallowed the memories that could make me cry at any moment and sat next to Aiden on the bed.

"you're pretty sweet Aiden…for a human." I said quietly and smiled at the last part. He smiled.

"thanks." before I knew it we were kissing. My damn teenage impulses! Just then there was a tiny knock on my door and we stopped what we were doing. Alice's voice said,

"Renesmee I recommend that you and Aiden stop sucking face before Edward sends you to Denali." Aiden raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Alaska?" I looked at him and said,

"don't ask." he nodded. I waited until Alice was downstairs(talking to my mother as a matter of fact). Then I asked, "so…is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"yes actually." he looked out the window to the sunny yet cold day.

"I know you can go into the sun, but what about the rest of your family?" I smiled.

"well they don't catch fire and turn to dust if that's what you mean." I answered in a joking way.

"then what do they do?" he asked.

"come on I'll have one of them show you." I said and held out my hand for him to take. We walked hand in hand downstairs where Rosalie was now missing and Emmett was already shirtless.

"I'm here for your educational use." Emmett said with a smile.

"Put your shirt back on Emmett!" Carlisle scolded him.

"but he needs to e see what we look like in the sunlight!" Emmett protested.

"he can see when you have a shirt _on._" My dad said in an irritated tone.

"well _you_ didn't have a shirt on when I first saw you." My mom argued.

"that's because he wanted to show off his rock-hard abs!" Emmett said and gigged at the truth in his words.

"Emmett, honey that is a horrible pun. Now please put your shirt on." Esme directed. She sounded motherly but the look on her face made it seem like she was really saying, "put your damn shirt on NOW!" Emmett nodded and grabbed the navy button-up he was wearing earlier from where it was casually draped on the back of the couch. He put it on but didn't button it up. Esme gave him a disapproving look.

"Mom, you said to put my shirt on. And I did." he stated like it was obvious. I heard Aiden begin to laugh beside me.

"the sun's coming back in thirty seconds." Alice told Emmett. He grinned and took his shirt back off in a flash. Then he walked outside at human speed to where the sun would hit him. I led Aiden so that we were standing about ten feet away from Emmett. Just then the sun came out from behind the trees and it hit Emmett's skin. I grew up around this so it was natural to me however this had to be quite the experience for Aiden so I looked at his face. It was a mix between shock and amusement.

"Wait wait wait! You sparkle?" he asked. Emmett nodded and Aiden burst into a laughing fit.

**Author's Note: Please review so I have some motivation to finish the next chapter**


End file.
